Repairs
by aquariia
Summary: After getting into an accident and having his arm damaged, Nefarious is reluctant to have it repaired by an old flame.


Some athour's notes

 _a short drabble/ sneak peak of a comic I'm currently working on. also this is really self indulgent so please ignore me gdhbfs._

The rangers had just completed their first mission with newly appointed Nefarious on their side. He wanted to see how it was like on the field, knowing his duty was strictly working as tactical support and inventor, wanting to get some action instead of sitting around telling the others what to do. It was fun for the most part, but he wanted to try something new, and maybe he'd secretly try and get the other ranger's approval and praise. He thought the day was successful until he somehow gotten himself into a rough situation, his arm destroyed by an enemy blaster. It swayed by his side, nearly coming loose from it joint. Wanting to poke fun at the doctor's situation, Cora walked up from behind, giving him a commander's complement.

"Not bad for your first day out in the field Nefarious."

Nudging and giving a joking wink as she looked down on his mangled arm. Glaring back with his beady red eyes, he wanted to whack that stupid grin off her face with his noodle arm. Brax wrapped his arm around the already ticked off robot, wanting to defuse the doctor from having, as the rangers called it, 'A Janice Attack'.

"Hey at least you still have your arm."

Pointing to a piece of metal that once was flesh and bone that was now his arm. Nefarious rolled his eyes at the remark and snaked his way out of Brax's grasp. As the other rangers joked and bickered about Nefarious just stayed quite, he never was the type to be around people, let alone the type to have any friends, and regret over this choice began to creep up. He was too focused on his thoughts to noticed that the group made it to the PDF HQ. They were all greeted by worried looks from Clank and Talwyn. To the doctor's delight of being free from these neanderthals, he power walked past Clank and Talwyn, turning around and looking back at them in annoyance.

"Well Nefarious it's good to see you in uh... one piece."

"ONE PIECE!"

Nefarious took the broken arm and waved it with the other, like a wet spaghetti noodle it swayed and flopped about. Knowing deep down he'd have to get it repaired by someone OTHER than Lawrence angered him greatly.

"I'm heading over to the lab to fix it myself, it's not the first time this happened and certainly won't be the last!"

"Nonsense Nefarious, have Elaris fix it up for you! She'd be more than happy to help!"

Looking down on the captain he began to laugh nervously, thinking it was some kind of huge joke. Clank and Talwyn's exasperated expressions confirmed that they weren't.

"Great so you two are being serious."

Talwyn knelt by Clank's side, seeming to be annoyed over this situation as well, and asked him for a simple task.

"Clank I want you to take the other rangers to meeting room Delta so we can discuss how the mission went and if we need to change our plan of attack. I'm going to take grumpy butt over to Elaris and have him fixed up. I shouldn't be gone for too long though, and there should be some snacks to keep the others occupied."

The little robot nodded in agreement and escorted Ratchet, Brax and Cora into the building, Brax and Ratchet seemed a little too excited for the snacks, high fiving each other after they overheard the earlier conversation. Talwyn waited for them to leave before escorting Nefarious herself.

For the entire stroll they kept to themselves, their footsteps echoing through the halls. Talwyn would have the courage to ask the doctor a question before being shut down immediately, he really didn't seem to be in a good mood today, and bringing up how he was working for her only ticked him off more. It's fun watching Qwark and Brax tease him, but she knew her place and decided to stay quite, for her sake and Nefarious' sake. After some time had past, and noticing Nefarious was calmer now, she decided it was time to bug him. She wanted to know more on how he knew Elaris and if they worked together at some time. Not wanting to wait anymore she spoke up.

"So. How do you know Elaris?"

He shot a look down at her so sharp it made the captain flinch. Only staring her down without a single mutter, some seconds pass and he spoke with a tired voice.

"That's none of your business."

"Well it was worth a try I guess."

They broke off their stare, distracted by the muffled sound of Qwark's voice, oh great, he'd had to deal with that nut, this day couldn't get any better. They both walk into Qwark goofing around with some tools and other bits of scrap and tech. It was agreed by everyone in the defense force that Talwyn take over as captain, leaving Qwark utterly useless in this situation. She does give him tasks like grabbing coffee and other menial tasks around the HQ. When he wasn't busy "helping" Talwyn he'd go bug Elaris, and now Nefarious, in their lab, much to their dismay. A tool caught his eye and he started swinging it around, freaking Elaris out in the process.

"Oh please can I have this I would kick so much butt with it!"

"Sir that's a pipe wrench."

"Well if Ratchet can have one so can I."

The door to the lab swayed open, with Talwyn and Nefarious wanting to see what the commotion was all about. Looking at the big green doofus only made Nefarious angrier and he nearly had a fit, only to be interrupted by Talwyn.

"Good afternoon Elaris, and uh, Qwark. I have a task for you. You see Nefarious kinda got into a pickle and he needs your help with repairs. Mind if you could give it a look?"

Elaris stared at the two wide eyed, but agreed to the captain's wishes. She wheeled over an old squeaky chair and motioned Nefarious to take a seat. Excusing herself Talwyn zipped out of the lab wanting to avoid the awkwardness that was to take up the room. Nefarious just stood there, looking down at the chair, refusing to get near it. Elaris sighed and pointed at the chair again, she forgot how stubborn the doctor could get and tried to keep civil about it.

"Go on Nef, the chair isn't going to kill you."

"Oh I wish it would."

Elaris huffed in frustration.

"Nef stop acting like a child and get your butt on the chair."

Nefarious only glanced back at her, trying to cross arms but failing miserably. Noticing the tension between the two Qwark did something drastic. Hurrying over, he grabbed the doctor and plopped him on the chair, looking him dead in the eyes. Nefarious was mortified but not surprised, Elaris felt the same way.

"What he wasn't listening so I kinda had to."

"A warning would have been nice you oaf."

"Thanks Qwark, mind rolling him over here?"

Nefarious slouched in the chair as he was wheeled across, he could have gotten up and walked for sure, but after that embarrassing ordeal all he wanted to do was hide away in a nearby cupboard and wait for Lawrence to drag him home. He soon found himself beside Elaris, who greeted him with her warm smile. He hated it. She was always so sweet towards him and it drove him crazy. He never was fond of other people but Elaris was an exception, he's known her since high school and had a strange liking towards her, a crush if you will. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind, it's been years since they last saw each other and he was sure that she only tolerated him because of "workplace etiquette", she'd chase him off with a rolled up newspaper if he did something slightly out of line, but to his utter surprise it seemed like she took a liking to working with him again. Completely lost in thought at this point, he failed to notice Elaris had taken his arm and placed it on the work bench in front of her. The doctor could only look back and stand wittiness to the first squishie he ever allowed near him, well willingly, Qwark did his own thing and he soon learned to tolerate it. He snapped back to reality when Elaris started asking him a few questions, how did the mission go? How'd you manage to mess up your arm? Where are the others? They all went in one ear and out the other, blurring as he gazed at her working away so carefully. He'd forgotten how dedicated she was to her craft and secretly admired her, it didn't go unnoticed however, as she looked over to the stunned doctor, he fought back his gaze and pretended to be interested in the pipe wrench Qwark had played around with earlier.

"Nefarious, you ok? You fry a wire or something?"

Reaching over to take a better look at his face, the doctor swatted her hand away, glaring over at Qwark, who was now invested in some blueprints sprawled over their other work station. His red eyes pleaded for help but to no avail, he sighed and turned his attention back to Elaris, who was starting to worry.

"Elaris I'm fine, I'm just … thinking."

Elaris placed her tools down and leaned her face in her hands, curious as to what he had to say.

"Thinking about what?"

Qwark on the other hand was ecstatic and pulled up a stool and eagerly waited for the doctor to share. He froze in place, he wasn't expecting them to actually care let alone listen, but he caved, and started to overshare every detail of his life imaginable. His family, his experiments and failed attempts on taking over the galaxy. He had quite a chuckle here and there, while the other two listened with amusement. Is this what it felt like to have friends again? It felt strange to the doctor, but he soon started warming up to idea, watching Qwark and Elaris react to what he was sharing made him, happy? Qwark soon interjected with his own stories, Elaris and Nefarious soon bracing for the worst. He went on about his childhood too and told them lie after lie, about all this failed movies and commercials that would air at 3 in the morning if he was lucky. They all seemed to be having a good time together, something that hadn't happened to any of them in years. Qwark soon brought up stories about high school, and a devilish smile crept up on his face.

"Remember those times I'd use your pants as a blackboard eraser when the teacher wasn't looking. Or how I'd slam dunk your nerdy behind into the nearest trash can?"

The doctor sneered at him, trying not to lunge at the big idoit. Elaris noticed the doctor's demeanor change, and soon chimed in with her own stories.

"Remember that plan we had back in junior year where we faked a ton of names and had about 10 candy grams sent to us each, we hid in the science lab and ate them til we got sick!"

They both turned to face her, noticing how cheerful she got at the memory, Qwark interrupted.

"I knew you two were planning that candy gram thing! There was no way.."

"Or the times we spent in the hallways studying together, making nicknacks and planning out new ways to scam the vending machines for free stuff."

The doctor began to lighten up after Elaris shared some of her stories, giving him a warm smile as she reminisced on the past. He couldn't help but smile back at her, she still did care… after everything that's happened. Qwark interrupted their moment soon after.

"I really should have hung out with you more, and I'm sorry for treating you guys like I did, in a way I did it out of endearment. Can you forgive an old goofball?"

The two scientists rolled their eyes at his remark, but they both agreed that they did in fact see Qwark as a friend, no matter how much it killed Nefarious on the inside. Qwark started teasing Nefarious again over some silly things he did in the past, and Elaris couldn't help but feel nostalgic over it, picturing them all in that small hallway, being happy and ignorant of what was to come, she stood from her table, and walked up towards the two who now got into a full blown argument. She stood in between them and they stopped as soon and she turned her attention to Qwark.

"It's crazy to see how much things have changed over the years, and never in my mind would I think we'd be working together again, and look! Nefarious turned out to be an ex villain and Qwark, well he's still himself."

Qwark scolded at her remark but he couldn't help but agree, greatness never changes he thought to himself. She turned her gaze over at Nefarious, face flushed with embarrassment and nervousness.

"It's just nice having you back again."

She soon looked down on the mangled piece of metal and gripped it in her arms. Great she thought to herself, she had to say that in front of Qwark of all people. Maybe Nefarious didn't feel the same way and she in turn made herself look stupid. Qwark leapt from his seat and slammed the work bench, startling the life out of her. He pointed a finger and her, trying to keep a straight face, only to fail miserably soon after.

"I KNEW YOU STILL LIKED HIM!"

She grabbed Nefarious' arm and threatened Qwark with it, getting ready to swing it like a bat over his stupid face.

"Shut up Qwark I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

Nefarious walked in between the two, holding off Qwark with his good arm. He stared back at Elaris who was a mess at this point, face was completely red from embarrassment gripping his broken arm tightly, refusing to give him eye contact. He spoke as softly as he could.

"Is this true?"

She sat down in her chair, still refusing to look back at the two figures that stood over her, eyes darted around the room as she tried coming up with an excuse.

"I…."

He sat himself down in the chair across from her, and was serious this time. He didn't utter a single word and the tension began to kill everyone in the room. After a few minutes she looked up at him, starry eyed. She was about to pour her entire heart out until the intercom buzzed, and Talwyn's voice was muffled through the speaker.

"Can Qwark please report to my office, I have some paperwork that needs shredding."

Seeing a good excuse to escape what was happening, he darted to the door and soon waved them away, the door slamming shut as he ran off. After Qwark left the two sighed a breath of relief, sitting in the lab awkwardly they only glanced at each other from time to time while Elaris continued working on the doctor's arm. Elaris piped in with some small chat, trying to break the awkward tension that hung in the lab.

"Arm's almost done, gave it a little upgrade that I think you'll like."

"Is it true Elaris?"

She went quite again, she knew he'd bring up that ordeal again and she braced herself for the worst. Leaving the arm alone she spun in her chair to meet his gaze. Great, she was turning into a huge mess, red face shaky hands you name it. Calming herself down long enough she confessed.

"It's true, why do you think I enjoyed hanging out with you all the time?"

She giggled out of nervousness, waiting for his reply. It took him some time to process. On one hand he was glad that she felt the same way he did, but on the other… how would they keep this on the down low? Would they start hating each other after a while? How would THAT work? He gave her an awkward smile while holding out his good hand.

"Glad you feel the same way."

A look of relief washed over her face, like someone told her the best news she's heard in years. She reached out and placed her hand in his clawed one. It was weird, very weird, but she finally had her long running question answered. She thought the same questions as Nefarious, but those were issues for a different day. They just sat there, holding hands and feeling flustered and confused. The silence was agonising and it dragged on for hours it seemed, after getting her head out of the clouds, she glanced over at his empty socket, facepalming over how distracted she got.

"I should probably attach your arm back in, I'm sure you missed it a lot."

He'd forgotten about the arm but was happy that it was finally repaired, he leaned in and watched as she carefully fixed some wiring and with a click and a pop, it was back in its place. He forgot how good she was at this, and he might start bugging her for more upgrades from now on. In your face Lawrence he thought as Elaris made her way around the work table and stood in front of the doctor, she held his fixed arm and showed him the new shell and how proud she was of it. Nefarious looked over and smiled, watching how excited she was at explaining an upgrade, going into great detail of every little thing. He could listen to her speak techno jargon for hours and not get tired of it.

"I hope everything works fine, if not I can fix it up again, minus the Qwark distraction."

"It's… great. Thank you."

He placed his new hand on her face, she held it, smiling up at him. He was reaching in to give her a kiss before they got interrupted by the lab door opening, and they paced away from each other, trying to act natural. It was Qwark again, he had a box of small doughnuts for the three of them to share. He was eager to know if Elaris still liked him and begged to know more.

"Just as a friend Qwark."

Qwark pouted and Nefarious was glad she wanted to keep it a secret too, but how long they'd keep it up for was still in the air. They turned their attention to the box and questioned Qwark about it.

"Oh yeah, Talwyn wants a big meeting now, I only stayed for the doughnuts and got kicked out to bring you over."

More meetings, great. They nodded and told Qwark they'd be out in a minute. Elaris pecked Nefarious on the cheek, not knowing when they'd see each other or have alone time again, it was worth it, even though Qwark stood right outside the door and could call them out in a heartbeat. He held his hand over the place she kissed him and felt fuzzy again, but shook it off knowing he be caught for acting "out of line."

"Welp, we can't keep them waiting."


End file.
